Sonic And Friends In Resident Evil Extinction
by xXxSORROWxXxWOLFxXx
Summary: Sonic and friends found a dead body in their house Sonic pokes it until it gets up...
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1.)**

**Sign up for Sonic and friends in Resident evil!!**

**I need to know what your fan character for Sonic The Hedgehog is wearing and **

**if you want him to be a zombie or a survivor ****and if you do sign up I have to know your email adress so I can contact you.**

**If your one of my friends or best friends already then you don't need to give me your email adress just your Ocs clothing for the story.**

**And yes this story is based on the movie Resident evil Extinction.**

**I need 5 people for the story.**

**Have a good day, Demon The Wolf**


	2. An Old Friend

**2.)An old friend.**

_February 14, 2009 their was an incident in a house of friends that spread across the whole world making the world a waste land causing the friends to travel and stay on the road and this is how they are surviving but one of the friends named Demon The Hedge-Wolf set out on his own but this is how the story begins..._

_"Bolt wake up come on Bolt wake up." said Ren in a paniced voice. as zombie banging and moaning on the bedroom door then finally the door breaks down "Ahhh Bolt wake up!!!" said Ren while sobbing. As the zombies came closer and closer Ren was still sobbing thinking she's going to die but then hears a shotgun round going off then the 4 zombies dropping dead on the floor "You two alright?" said a familiar voice. Ren opening her eye's "Demon is that you?" asked Ren. Heavy foot steps coming towards Ren "Yes it is me Ren I tracked you two here with my sense of smell." said Demon. "Here Ren take this... BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "Ren wake up its 4:OOp.m and your alarm clock is blazing." said Bolt. "Thats not funny!" said Blaze."What's going on!?!?" said Ren siting up quickly. "Careful you almost rolled of the seat." said Bolt. As the bus stops "How's all here?" asked Ren. Bolt laughing "You know who's here just Me, You, Silver wolf, Blaze, Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails." said Bolt. Stepping off the bus "Hey Silver wolf!" said Bolt. "Where are we?" asked Bolt. "Where at the Cronco gas station in Green Hill Zone." said Silver wolf. "Hey Blaze what are you doing over their?" asked Bolt and Silver wolf. "Just thinking" said Blaze. "About what?" asked Silver wolf. "I'm not really thinking I just said that so Bolt would go back in the bus I'm really worried though." said Blaze. "About what Blaze?" asked Silver wolf. Blaze turning to look at Silver wolf "I'm worried about Demon." said Blaze sobbing. "Blaze I'm sure he's fine." said Silver wolf. As Silver wolf hugs Blaze trying to calm her down as Sonic rushing outside to Silver wolf and Blaze "Why is Blaze crying?" asked Sonic. "Blaze misses Demon." said Silver wolf. As Blaze runs back into the bus crying then Shadow stepping out of the bus "Hey Silver get your hedgehog ass out here and go check and see if the gas station is clear asshole!" said Shadow in a commanding voice. "Okay okay I'm going just don't bite my head off." said Silver. While going into the gas station "Well it looks clear." said Silver. going to use the restroom but when Silver opens the door to use the restroom 2 zombies come running out toward Silver but the 2 zombies get shot in the head by 2 sniper rifle bullets "What the?" said Silver in a surprised voice. "Wait a minute no one here has a sniper rifle and these are sniper rifle bullets." said Silver. While picking up the bullets from inside the head of a zombie "Wait my brother Demon took a sniper rifle, and a shotgun so it had to be him cause Amy and Rouge and Sally are in a Hummer and are on the way here and they don't have a sniper rifle ether so it has to be my brother Demon or some stranger." said Silver. Walking out of the gas station "So is it clear we heard a gun fire 2 bullets?!?!" asked Shadow in excitement. "Yea its clear but I didn't shoot a gun." said Silver looking at the distant sandy hill. "Okay Silver then everyone grab anything you can find and thats useful!" shouted Shadow. While going back into the bus where Silver wolf, Blaze, and Sonic, and Bolt were "Hey what are you guys talking about?" asked Shadow. "where talking about that person on that distant hill." said Sonic. While looking at the distant hill were a stranger was getting on a 4 wheeler and driving to them but parking where theirs a dig in and camping there "We should go see if he's alright." said Blaze and Sonic. "Yea." agreed Bolt. "We should." said Silver wolf. Silver wolf, Blaze, Sonic, and Shadow stepping outside of the bus and walking toward the stranger Blaze ahead of them then they stop except Blaze thats still walking towards him until they notice Blaze drops to her knees "You guys I think it's Demon!" said Blaze in excitement. But the guys where back in the bus "Demon is it really you?" asked Blaze. Then noticed it was a zombie as the zombie gets back up blaze trying to run and get her gun but couldn't cause the zombie used his powers to keep her on the ground Blaze shuting her eye's thinking this is the end but then she heard a shotgun go off then blood splattered every where except on her "Are you okay Blaze?" asked a familiar voice. "Demon? is that you?" asked Blaze." "Yes its me Blaze." said Demon. Blaze getting up and pushing her head into Demons chest and crying and putting her arms around him, Demon putting his arms around Blaze "I thought you were dead." said Blaze crying. Still pushing her head into Demons chest crying "I can never die cause my love for you Blaze keeps me alive." said Demon. Still having his arms around Blaze "Please don't leave me alone again please." said Blaze still crying and hugging Demon tighter. Demon picking Blaze up bride style then walking to his crotch rocket "Lets take a ride and talk and spend time together." said Demon. "Will you stay with me?" asked Blaze. "Yes I'll stay with you Blaze." said Demon. _

**Thanks for reading I cut the chapter short at the end to build suspense.**

**The 2 chapter will be out soon until then by.**

**Yours truly, Demon The Wolf**

**The characters in this chapter:**

**Demon The Hedge-Wolf/ owned by Demon The Wolf**

**Bolt The Wolf/ owned by Bolt The Wolf**

**Silver wolf/ owned by Sonicx man**

**Sonic The Hedgehog**

**Silver The Hedgehog**

**Shadow The Hedgehog**

**Blaze The Cat/ Demon The Hedge-Wolf's Girlfriend**

**Sally Acorn/ Sonic The Hedgehog's Girlfriend **

**Amy Rose/ Silver The Hedgehog's Girlfriend**

**Rouge The Bat/ Shadow The Hedgehog's Girlfriend**

**Ren Swanson/ owned by Bolt The Wolf/ Bolt The Wolf's Girlfriend**


End file.
